A Tragic Love Story
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: Two of Ash's Pokemon have fallen in love, and decide to rear an egg together. However, there are complications. Set when Ash was travcelling around Johto


A Tragic Love Story.

Pikachu and Bulbasaur hid in the bushes. Having spotted their quarry, they had only to wait. The two inept humans, Jessie and James, walked past, arguing as usual. Not far behind them, ignoring the argument and for once _not_ talking, strolled Meowth. Bulbasaur nodded at Pikachu, and Pikachu leaped out, his cheeks sparking.

"Pika-CHUUU!" he cried, unleashing a powerful Thundershock just as the two Rockets became aware of his presence. The electrical attack leaped out from Pikachu, striking the pair, just as Bulbasaur used her vines to muffle Meowth's cries and drag him into the bushes. Jessie and James became incandescent as the attack enveloped them in the stinging caress of electricity. They cried out, and then dropped to the ground. Pikachu ignored the twitching Rockets, and headed towards where Bulbasaur was still holding captive the struggling Meowth. Pikachu looked at Meowth and sparked his cheeks in a threatening manner: Meowth got the message, and stopped struggling. Bulbasaur lifted her living parcel gently enough onto her bulb, and together Pikachu and Bulbasaur headed back the way they had come.

Meowth saw that he was being taken to where Ash, Brock, and Misty lay sleeping. They went into some bushes nearby, and Bulbasaur lowered Meowth to his feet, although she didn't loosen her vines around his body or his mouth any. Pikachu and Bulbasaur explained why they had captured Meowth, and their reasoning and feelings. Meowth's eyes throughout got more big and watery, and Bulbasaur loosed her hold on his mouth as the two fellow Pokémon finished their explanation.

"Dat's so sweet! I'll do it! I can't refuse a request like dat!" he sobbed, big tears welling from his eyes and rolling to the ends of his whiskers, where they hung for a moment before dropping off. Meowth's voice was normally loud, and even more so when he was emotional, and the Pokémon's wailing awoke the three humans, who sat up, sleepy-eyed, wondering just what was happening. They dressed, finishing just as Pikachu and Bulbasaur walked over with a still-teary Meowth by their sides.

"Pikachu and Bulbasaur catnapped me earlier dis morning, because they've got something they want to say to you, and they want me to translate to you twoirps for them." Meowth looked over at Bulbasaur and Pikachu. Pikachu held out a paw, and Bulbasaur shyly extruded her vines, wrapping one around Pikachu's paw, and sliding the other over Pikachu's shoulder and using it to pull Pikachu up against her briefly before relaxing but leaving the vine in place.

"Huh, what's going on? Pikachu? Bulbasaur?" asked Ash. Pikaxhu and Bulbasaur started speaking in customary Pokémon fashion, which as usual sounded to Ash like part or all of their names. Meowth turned back to Ash, and began talking.

"Pikachu and Bulbasaur have known each other for some time now." He said. "They've battled together, eaten together, and helped each other, and you. They say that they want you to know that they've fallen in love."

"Pikachu and Bulbasaur?" Ash asked. "I've always assumed they were both male!" Bulbasaur said something else, which Meowth listened to, and then translated, as Brock and Misty came over.

"No, Bulbasaur said she's female, but that you're just a male human, so she wouldn't expect you to know. She said it's all right, she thinks all humans look the same too."

"We do NOT!" Misty declared.

"Actually, how would Pokémon know which of us is male and which female." Brock observed.

"Can I continue ore are you just gonna argue about it?" asked Meowth.

"Yes, sorry, carry on." said Ash.

"Pikachu and Bulbasaur have heard that there is a place in Goldenrod where Pokémon can go to have eggs. They want you tot take them there, They say they have enough love left to look after and bring up a baby." He burst into tears again. "It's so romantic!"

Ash stared at them, watching as Bulbasaur gave a worried-looking Pikachu a loving squeeze with her vines. All of a sudden, Ash felt his eyes filling up with moisture.

"Okay, I want to go to Goldenrod anyway, and challenge the Gym Leader." Ash said. "I can get Professor Oak to send me some other Pokémon to challenge him or her with." He said. "I'll take you two to this place, if we can find it."

"That'll be the Day-Care centre." Said Brock, who as a Rock-type Pokémon breeder, knew about it. "It should be easy enough to find."

Meowth left them not long after, his task completed. When they got to Goldenrod, ash, true to his word, took Bulbasaur and Pikachu to the Day-Care centre. He left Pikachu in the care of Grandpa, and Bulbasaur was left in the capable hands of Grandma. Ash turned to go, looking back over his shoulder at them, feeling naked without Pikachu by his side.

"We'll go fight in the gym." he said. "We'll come back afterwards to see you and, hopefully, your egg.

Grandpa turned, halfway towards taking Pikachu out to the garden, an odd look on his face. He gently set Pikachu down.

"I'm terribly sorry, but that is quite impossible." he said. Pikachu looked up at Grandpa anxiously, and Bulbasaur loosed a vine, catching Pikachu's paw with it. Grandpa looked at Bulbasaur and Pikachu, and when he spoke, his voice was gentle.

"I'm afraid you two will never be able to have an egg, no matter how much in love with each other you are." Grandma stroked Bulbasaur, who's vines had begun to shake.

"You're in two completely different biological breeding groups, you can't have eggs." He explained.

"You're totally incompatible."


End file.
